1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch technology. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a touch device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch panels have been widely used in home appliances, communication devices, and electronic information devices. Touch panel can be integrated with, a display panel to form a touch, display panel that allows a user to choose an image displayed on the panel directly by a finger or a stylus. Due to the convenience accorded to users, touch display panels are gradually replace physical keyboards as an input interface for various electronic products and providing an efficient operation system.
A sensing electrode layer of a touch panel is usually disposed in a sensing area of the touch panel, wherein a mask layer is disposed at periphery of the sensing area, and wherein various circuits, such as signal wires that transmit signals of the sensing electrode layer, are disposed on the mask layer. In a practical production process, a mask layer is usually formed on a substrate of a touch panel prior to a sensing electrode layer, and then a sensing electrode layer is formed by sputtering, etching and high-temperature baking. However, in the process of high-temperature baking, impurities such as CO2, CO, and H2O can easily volatilize from the mask layer and infiltrate into the metal oxide that forms the sensing electrode layer, leading to change in conductive performance and affecting the sensing sensitivity, which is unfavorable for accuracy of the subsequent touch detection. Therefore, impurities generated by the mask layer should be reduced as much as possible to stabilize performance of the sensing electrode layer.